The Bet
by Kiarachu
Summary: Roxanne learns that it's better don't bet with her blue boyfriend. But she didn't regret at the end. Rated M for some kinky time. This is my second smutty fic. Review, please


After a day of hard work, Roxanne Ritchi was very happy to return to the Lair, where her fantastic blue boyfriend and his happy hench-fish would bring her happiness with their childish behavior.  
>She parked her new car: a custom-made Giulietta Spider, not in its usual red color, but sky blue with a black bolt design on its sides.<p>

It wasn't only customized on the appearance, but also in its functions. He had added the stealth mode in this car too, and some other useful trick, in order to let Roxanne defend herself if some criminal ran after her.  
>She ran a special course with Warden Hudson, in order to get a special license to drive it, and it was a very funny course to do.<br>It was a gift from Megamind, who wanted a more slender car to go around for shopping or dating.

She stepped out of the car with a quick call,

"Eiyuu! Minion! Anybody here?

She was met with a strange silence from the "work" portion of the Lair.  
>Not hearing a response, she shrugged it off. Heading toward the elevator, she thought maybe they were in the apartment. She reached the library with a puzzled expression, cocking an eyebrow.<p>

"They aren't there either...strange...", then she headed toward the corridor's door.

When she reached the corridor, she saw Minion, standing in the middle of it, with a strange expression on his face. When he pulled out a familiar spiked can, her eyes widened before he sprayed her saying "I'm sorry, Ms Ritchi!", and then came the darkness.

She stirred off from her very familiar sleepiness, she panicked a little as she felt a familiar feeling of being tied, blinking her eyes fully open, she saw that she was on her chair, inside the fake observatory.  
>She saw the black leather chair spin in her direction, and she heard Megamind saying in his old evil tone "Ms Ritchi, we meet again!" with a playful smirk.<br>She noticed that he had the same brainbot of the last kidnapping in his lap, and he was petting it like the last time, and he was in his leather suit, cape and all.

She was still open-mouthed and with a raised eyebrow she asked,

"What's the meaning of THIS? WHY on Earth am I tied to this chair AGAIN?", slightly panic in her voice, though her expression was filled with anger.  
>He made a rueful face,<p>

"Oh, Ms Ritchi! Don't tell me that you forgot our bet?", he finished with a sexy smirk.  
>Her eyes widened even farther with recognition,<p>

"Oh! Actually, yes...I've forgotten that bet." she said sticking her tongue out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FIVE DAYS AFTER THE OPENING OF MEGAMIND'S MUSEUM

Roxanne was scolding her blue boyfriend again,

"Megamind! You need to apologize to that guy! You left him dehydrated for more than a month!" she was referencing to Bernard Smith, the ex curator of Metro Man's Museum.  
>He cringed, like the other time, and he dismissed her statement with a wave of his gloved hand,<p>

"Yeah...I will do that, but now I'm very busy with my new role!", he finished standing proudly.

She grimaced, frowning.

"Don't tell me excuses! I know that you are free from hero duty these days but that's only because the brainbots and Minion take care of the lesser problems around here!"  
>He sighed.<p>

"But I'm afraid that he can denounce me. I don't want to go to jail anymore."

He said with a sad expression.  
>She smiled tenderly, and caressed his cheek, "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure that if you go to apologize to him, he will not denounce you."<br>He pressed his face in her hand, smiling.

"You have a point in that, but it's not only the dehydration thing...I know that he must pay a lot of debt, like the mortgage of his apartment, or other bills. I'm afraid nonetheless."

"I bet that you aren't capable of apologizing to him within a week. When you are so afraid, even a month isn't enough.", she said with a foxy grin, knowing that he liked to gamble.  
>Megamind made one of his evil smiling expression,<p>

"And what do you bet? I bet that, if I apologize with him within a week, we'll play kidnapper and kidnappee. It's that ok with you?" he finished pointing a gloved finger at her, making an evil, beaming expression.

He missed those moments so much...staying with her as a boyfriend was the most beautiful thing that happened in his life, but he missed those exciting moments, and he wanted an excuse to do those things again.

She smiled impishly at him,

"Mmmh...that's ok for me, but if I win you won't tell me any excuses for a month. Deal?" she said, knowing that he wasn't capable to do that chore within the week.  
>So, they shook their hands, and she was sure that she was going to win that bet.<p>

The following day, Megamind made a little research about Bernard, and he payed all his debts. Then he bought a brand new apartment for the man, and finally, he went to his apartment with Minion.

Bernard was in his apartment, sulking, and trying to figure out a way to pay all of his debts, and he was thinking to sue that blue twerp.

"He dehydrated me and kept me like that for more than a month, I lost my work because he blew up Metro Man's Museum! I really hate him!" he said to himself, walking restlessly in his little apartment.

He heard knocking at the door, quickly heading to it, he peered at the spyhole and gasped. Outside there was Megamind and Minion.  
>He opened the door slightly, keeping the bolt on.<p>

"What do you want? To dehydrate me again?" he asked him with a snarky voice.  
>He was slightly surprised, when Megamind made a sad face.<p>

"No, I want only to have the possibility to apologize to you. I would like it if I could come in...", he said handling him a bunch of papers.

Bernard tilted his head sideways, and narrowed his eyes, taking the papers, then he made a surprised expression, seeing the papers.  
>"Is this your apology? I see that you have payed my debts, and what is that?" he asked at the blue alien, pointing the apartment owner papers, and opening the door. '<em>I want to trust him. I see the papers, and watched the news, and I think that he is really a changed man. I want to think it's not another evil plan, like many people think.<em>' he thought.

Megamind stepped into the room, and smiled.

"Thank you for trusting us. These are the paper of your new apartment and the certificate of the payed debt. Don't worry, it's ALL payed for. If you'll go here, you will find the keys. The apartment is already furnished, but feel free to change the furnishing if they don't suit your taste. And...Minion?" he finished letting his piscine friend come toward the brown haired man.

Minion cleared his throat, "I need to apologize too, for that hit I gave you, so I went to the Public Library. To speak with the director that is and I managed to find you a job there. The Library's director knows me Sir, because we went there many times to buy some books, when they sell the old books. I hope that you will be ok to work there." he said to him coyly.  
>He blinked, appalled by their behavior, "Ah...hem...I don't know what to say...I'm...well...surprised. No offense, but this is a very difficult thing to accept. Anyways, I will let you know that I was thinking of suing you for all that, but now I have changed my mind. And...well...thank you. The Library is a nice place to restart working." he finished shaking Megamind's and Minion's hand.<p>

They left the apartment, and they went back to the Lair, to talk to Roxanne, who was appalled to discover that not only had he apologized with him, but he payed all his debts, and bought him a new apartment while also managing to find him a new job.  
>She wanted to kick herself, to have miscalculated the behavior of her blue boyfriend. She was sure that he was so predictable, that she hadn't thought that he might win the bet.<p>

Megamind smirked,

"Well, well, Ms Ritchi...someone here has won a bet. I will say to you that I'm going to claim my prize when I want...so you'll have to wait. Mwahahah!"

She was a little terrified by this, and she passed an infernal week thinking that he was going to "claim his prize" soon.  
>After that period she relaxed again, as she had a lot of work to do of her own, and she easily forgot the bet.<p>

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Megamind shook his head, with a sad expression.

"Ah...Ms Ritchi! You know...I was hoping for that. Did I leave you surprised?" He finished with a playful tone, smiling.  
>She shook her head, and sighed.<p>

"Yes...that was quite a surprise. Now I'm curious of what do you have in mind, my dear?" she said with a smirk.

He made one of his best evil smiles,

"Ah-ha! Ms Nosy Reporter in action here! But I will not tell you this time. I have some wicked thing in mind."  
>She laughed, enjoying this game.<p>

"What are you saying? Like I said the last time, you are predictable, Mr Smartypants...I will not be surprised by your evil behavior! I know everything about you...and when I say EVERYTHING, I mean things that no one knows apart from me and you...if you catch my drift." she finished coyly.

At that statement, Megamind smirked.

"Mwahahah! I know my dear. But I, too, know something about you that I didn't know in my villain period. And I intend to use it to my advantage now!" he finished, pointing his finger upward, in a dramatically manner.

She noticed that Minion wasn't there, and with a fake scared tone, she said, "I'm genuinely scared by this statement! Really! And...where is your trustworthy hench-fish?" she asked him, curious about what he had planned.

He clucked his tongue in a disapproval manner.

"Oh, Ms Ritchi...such curiosity...no no no...it's not ok...you try to tempt me to reveal my plan! And speaking of which...Minion's not here because he is such a chatterbox! He will reveal my plan to you, if you ask him. I prefer to play this little game _alone_." he finished with a sexy smirk.

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok...then why do you wait to _act_? I'm here...tied...not capable of escaping your evil clutches! Oh...what am I gonna do? Metro Man will not save me this time, because he's retired! Ah...poor me!", she said with a dramatic tone. _I'm really play along to this silly game? Heheheh...but it's fun...let's see where he wants to go with this_, she thought.

She watched him with a surprised expression, when he removed the gloves, and he laid them over the "trap control".  
>He stretched and curled his spidery fingers as he gave her a menacing expression.<br>She was half scared and half amused by what he was surely gonna do to her.  
>He stood at her side with a devilish expression, then he crouched down and he grabbed her legs with an arm, rising them off the ground.<p>

She blinked, not sure where this situation would lead to. She tried to pull her legs away, when he removed her shoes, but it was worthless as he had a very strong grip on her.  
>Now she was barefoot and Megamind turned in her direction, to see her expression.<br>He was amused to see that she was horrified, and he bit his lower lip, and smiled playfully.

"I think that, now, you have a vague idea to what I'm going to do, right, Ms Ritchi?"

She wasn't sure but she spoke her thought.

"You are going to tickle me, right? Well...let's say that, after that, I'm not going to call you predictable, ok.", she said closing her eyes, and bracing herself.  
>He grinned, and started to tickle her feet, and she started first to wriggle, trying to free herself, and then started to laugh loudly.<p>

She was breathless, and after sometime he stopped, giving her time to speak.

"Please, stop it, Megamind! No no no, not again!" But he continued with the torture.  
>After a while he stopped the tickling, she was breathless, sloping in the chair without any strength to protest again.<p>

While she was breathing hard and still recovering from the torture, Megamind took advantage of this situation and slid behind her. He was sure that she was going to kick him, even with her legs bound, if he remained in front of her. When he saw that she was recovered, he said with his low and caressing voice, in her ear.

"I'm not finished with you, Ms Ritchi! Brace yourself, because this is the second round!"

She gasped, half in delight and half in apprehension.

"Oh...no...please...stop this torture!" she was capable of saying before he started to unbutton her shirt from behind. She tilted her head to see an amused expression on his face, and she tried to knock down the chair, but it was securely bolted to the pavement. She panicked a little, again, when he removed her shirt completely, letting it drape itself along her arms.

Then he crouched again, behind her, he stretched again his long blue fingers and with a wicked expression, he start to tickle her on her waist and belly, first lightly, and then more resolute.  
>At first she gasped and moaned slightly, but quickly she started to laugh again.<br>He noticed her first reaction, and he was very content.

'_All according to plan_', he thought.  
>When she was a little breathless, he stopped tickling her, and started to caress her stomach again.<p>

She moaned, and tilted her head back.

"Hey, Mr Supervillain, you are supposed to torture me, not please me. Not that I'm complaining about that..." she said panting, a satisfied expression on her face.  
>He took advantage of her position to lean upon her, and kiss her from behind.<br>She was surprised by his move, but she responded quickly, sliding her tongue in his mouth, and they started to French kissing.

He was really a fast learner, and after they had sex for the first time, he documented himself to some tricks. He learned very early in their relationship how to French kiss his little reporter, and he enjoyed those make out moments. He was insatiable, and he knew that he would be like this for a long time, due to his 'lack of physical contact' life.

Then he parted from the kiss, and he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmh...I think that Ms Nosy Reporter, here, enjoyed this, am I right?" he said with his honeyed tone. He knew what effect had on Roxanne, and it was part of his plan.  
>She moaned.<p>

"Mh mh...like I said...what do you have in mind? Torture or to please me?" she said with a dreamy tone.

She gasped, when he started to kiss gently at her nape and shoulders, placing gentle and lingering kisses in his wake. Then he started to kiss her right shoulders, and each kiss went toward the place where the neck encountered the shoulder, then he kissed again her nape, briefly before he continued to kiss the left shoulder.  
>For all this time she moaned happily, and he was very happy, because it was going all according to his plan.<p>

Megamind crouched again, and started to caress gently her on the chest, descending to the waist, and massaging her belly.  
>How she liked that attention, but she was rather uncomfortable, tied to the chair.<p>

"Mmmh...Eiyuu...if you want to please me, we can do this in your bedroom, you know." she said foxily.  
>She was slightly appalled, when she saw his expression: a wicked grin spread on his face.<p>

"Oh, Ms Ritchi! This is MY game, and we play it with MY rules! Oh, yes, I'm going to please you, but remember that this is a kidnapping!" he finished with a happily evil tone.

She sulked a little. '_Where is this game going to lead to?_' She thought. But she was curious nonetheless, and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, Mr Supervillain, I'm curious to see what you have in mind for me, a poor damsel in distress!" she said dramatically.  
>He smirked sexily.<p>

"Very well, then I will continue!" and he continued to caress and massage her, and she was aroused by his sweet torture, moaning and panting.  
>He was sure that this was the time, so he stopped caressing her, and he went in front of her "Now, Ms Ritchie, I will untie your legs. I demand you do not kick me please, or there will be consequences!" he said dramatically, pointing his finger upward.<p>

She giggled, and made a scared expression.

"Oh...ok, Mr Supervillain, I'm _very_ afraid of the consequences!" she said, biting her lip to stiff a laugh.  
>He crouched down, and he untied her legs, then he started to caress her right leg, starting at her cute feet, and going up, caressing her ankle lightly with one finger. Trailing higher, massaging the behind of her calf with his warm hand, tickling lightly her knee's back, and then caressing and massaging the inside of her thigh.<p>

She was in a beautiful rapture. His touches inflamed her, and she was very aroused, and very wet in her femininity, and she was panting and moaning louder.  
>Megamind knew that she was ready, but he wanted to torture her a little more.<p>

"Mmmh...I think that you enjoy this...maybe I can be cruel, and stop that." he said smirking.  
>She made a shocked expression.<p>

"Megamind! Stop teasing me, and...argh...you are really evil, you know that?" she said with a feigned angry expression.

Megamind laughed.

"Why, thank you, Ms Ritchi, but like I said before, MY game, MY rules. And there is a lot of teasing coming." he finished waggling his eyebrows, knowing what effect they had on Roxanne.  
>She grumbled a little '<em>This is all my fault, damn me and my bet! I wonder what he wants to do now?<em>' she thought, resigned.  
>He smiled.<p>

"Very well, let's continue with the _torture._" he said with a low and sweet tone of voice.

He let go of her leg, and he picked up the left, starting to caress and massage it in the same way as the other, then he kissed her ankle, first the left, then the right, he went up, to kiss her calves, her knees, and the back of them, placing lingering kisses in his ascension.

She was enthralled by his boldness. They had their first sex two weeks before, and she was fascinated how he can be so bold at this time. She knew that he wasn't experienced for this type of things, but she knew that he was a fast learner, and she knew, also, of his internet or books resources; in his library she spotted the Kamasutra, a new addition to his immense library.

He reached her thigh, and he kissed both gently and passionately, licking them from time to time.  
>She was breathing hard, and she was ready, now she knew where this was going to lead, and she was prepared. He spread her legs, and he rubbed one finger on her panties, where he saw that wet spot.<p>

She growled, and finished her growl in a moan.

"Oh...my...you are really fantastic!"  
>He smiled, and he started to lick her wet flower, panties still on.<br>She moaned loudly.

"Ah...ah...yes...here...oh...please...pleeeeaseee!" It was a sweet torture indeed.  
>He continued to lick that spot, and slid one finger in the crease between her panties and her legs, caressing that point.<br>She gasped and panted.

"Mmmmh...oh...you are so good...mmmh..." she said biting her lower lip and closing her eyes.  
>He stopped licking, and he slid two finger into her panties, reaching her wet femininity.<br>He found her clit, and he started to rub it, with his wonderful, warm fingers.  
>She moaned, gasped and panted, ready, but he had other plans.<p>

He removed the fingers, and she gasped.

"Oh...please, continue, it was wonderful!" she said with her kicked puppy eyes.  
>He watched her from below, smirking "I have other plans for my little hostage now, if you want to relax, and let me continue." he finished with his low and silky voice.<br>She relaxed, sighing, like he said, at the sound of his voice...it was incredible what effect it had on her.

He slid off her wet panties, and he started again to kiss her thighs, going toward her pussy.  
>When he reached it, he smelled her fragrance, that for him it was unique and special.<br>He spread her labia with his fingers, and he started to lick her clit, moving his tongue up and down, in a frenzied movement.

She screamed and let out a sigh.

'_Oh my god! He is so good!_' she thought, sensing him smiling in her deep place.  
>He was happy to get her responding like that. '<em>All according to plan!<em>' he thought, circling her clit with his tongue, and biting it from time to time.  
>She was in a rapture, and she wondered, again, how this man was so shy and so bold at the same time, and she liked him because he was like that.<p>

He continued to lick and bite her clit, until she moaned. "Oh...ah...please...Eiyuu...oh...please...continue...this is a torture!".  
>He smiled, and he started to lick her deep hole, first gently, and then more hungrily.<br>Then he trusted his tongue inside her, and she let out a yell that became a sigh and a moan at the end.  
>He slid out his tongue, and rested his large cranium on her belly, breathing slowly.<p>

She was strangely satisfied '_He's good, exceptionally good. What a sweet torture..._' she thought.  
>After a while, he rose from that position, and watched Roxanne sweetly.<p>

"Did you like this 'torture', Ms Ritchi? Enjoyed...my treatment?" he asked her playfully.  
>She smiled dreamily.<p>

"Yes...I must admit that your _evil _plan, this time, succeeded. Good work!" she told him, smirking.

He started to button up her shirt, and after that, he untied her wrists.

"I hope that you were comfy enough." he said with his usual sweet voice.  
>She stood up, massaging her wrists.<p>

"Well...I was a little uncomfortable, but not so much. I enjoyed your little game. I didn't know that you were into bondage." she said with a foxy smile.  
>He blushed.<p>

"Well...I wanted only to experimenting something that I read on internet. And I remembered our bet. So I thought to kill two birds with one stone." he said, blushing even more deeply.

She hugged him, paying attention at the spikes.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie, let's say that this is MY little payback for your game..." she said grinning.  
>He rolled his eyes.<p>

"Ms Ritchi! You are incredible! First you tell me that you enjoyed it, and then, you make fun of me. No no no...this is not right!" he said with a feigned pout.  
>She laughed.<p>

"Point taken, I will stop." she said sticking her tongue out.

They headed toward the open elevator, to go in the Lair, and then they headed toward the other elevator, to go in the apartment. Roxanne changed into something more comfy, and Megamind did too.  
>Then they headed in the kitchen, because Minion called them, telling that the supper was almost ready.<p>

They sat at the table and Roxanne spoke.

"I will pardon you, for earlier, Minion. And my beautiful blue boyfriend too." she said with a impishly tone of voice, smirking, seeing Megamind turning purple.  
>The fish stopped stirring the pasta, and he turned his fish body in Roxanne's direction "Ahem...I've only done what Sir said to me. Like I said before, I'm sorry." he finished with an embarrassed tone.<br>She giggled.

"It's ok Minion, I only wanted to tease you." she finished sticking her tongue out.

Minion frowned a little, then he shook his body.

"Oh...well...I deserve it...and you too, Sir!" he said in a playful tone, knowing his master's plan.  
>Megamind flushed purple.<p>

"MINION! Stop pulling MY leg! You know that I hate when you do that!" he said angrily, but not so convinced.  
>Then they laughed together, and when the pasta was ready, they ate it with gusto.<p>

After supper they chat amiably, and then they went all to bed. Roxanne was very satisfied by his "game" and she cuddled with him in his bed, with him spooning her from behind.  
>She felt his erection, so she flipped herself toward him.<p>

"Hey, is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"  
>He smiled.<p>

"I think that I have a happy blue banana down there." he said happily.

So they made sex, and he was satisfied too, thinking how much he was lucky to have Roxanne.  
>Then they spooned again, and they drift to sleep.<p> 


End file.
